Vistas de un pasado y un amor que pudo ser propio
by camii-ssk
Summary: sakura encuentra a Sasuke borracho y este le cuenta que paso cuando esta los dejo fuera de su vida a el y a Ino saku&sasu&ino muerte de un personaje y final no feliz para todos


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hasta abajo- gritaba repetidas veces nuestro otro protagonista mientras bailaba con su mejor amiga,con la cual se habia acostado varias veces-Ino -grito denuevo nuestro protagonista que estaba bailando de lo mas pegado con su amiga- que?- respondio la chica de cabellos rubio y ojos del color del cielo- te clonaste o que? te veo doble- volvio a gritar el azabache que estaba notablemente ebrio- fuckin sasuke no podemos ir a bailar sin que te emborraches??-grito ahora la furiosa ino Uzumaqui- nos vamos a casa ok - dijo de nuevo la rubia mientras arrastraba al ebrio sasuke por entremedio de la gente .

- no, no me moveran, hip ,no me ire de este lugar- cantaba sasuke resistiendose a la mano de ino que caminaba hacia la puerta del local de baile- Eh kiba me llevan no dejes que me lleven- le gritaba al dj que a duras penas lo escucho entre tanto ruido y le lebanto el dedo pulgar.  
tomando el microfono el dj Kiba dijo - Nooo nose va- de forma cantada mientras que la gente lo miraba y empezaba a cantar con el a coro- sasuke no se va- los clientes ya se sabian la cancion y esque todos los viernes por la noche era lo mismo una furiosa ino tironeando a un sasuke ebrio y la gente que reclama que se quede-- Noo no se va el ebrio sasuke no se vaa- cantaban todos a coro hasta que ino grito- ya vasta de esto estoy aburrida de ti - dijo apuntando a sasuke- y de todos ustedes , no ven que esta mal y ustedes quieren que se emborrache mas por favor vasta te quedas o vuelves conmigo Sasuke Uchiha-

sasuke se quedo parado casi quieto ya que en su estado es casi imposible empezo a mover sus ojos de un lado al otro ................

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-FUCKIN SASUKE UCHIHA- grito ino mientras pateaba la mesa - mira que elejir la estupida fiesta antes que a mi su mejor amiga, practicamente novia y futura ma............- al recordar eso su rabia se esfumo por completo y dejo de llenar la maleta con la ropa de sasuke y dejo todo como antes habia estado habia un motivo muy especial por el cual no podia alejarse de sasuke un motivo muy especial que los uniria para siempre .......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que mejor que un paseo por las calles de tokia a las 5 de la madrugada para sakura haruno paseaba por un parque despejando su mente todo iba tan bien hasta que escucho unos murmullos .  
-como me echan del bar, si soy el cliente number one hay hasta una foto que lo dice,hip, solo era una mesa que va igual sirve aunque este por la mitad, hip devi aberle echo caso a ino y no bailar sobre la mesa hip aparte les hice un favor ahora tienen dos mesas envez de una hip-

-miren,miren quien esta aqui el ricachon, egoista, y engreido Sasuke Uchiha- escupio con rencor sakura

- uh sakura? hip- dijo sasuke sorprendido de que su mejor amiga de infancia le dirijiera la plabra

-la misma imbesil- dijo con ira retenida

-que pesada hip se puede saber porque me hablas?- pregunto con una ceja levantada

-porque se me da la gana - dijo mientras masticaba su chicle de menta

-ahh ok te puedo preguntar algo ? hip- dijo sasuke acercandose hasta casi rozar la cara de la chica

-puedes pero no se si te respondere- se mostraba fria como siempre pero en su interior estaba nerviosa por tener al amor de su vida tan cerca

- donde vivo? - dijo sasuke muy angustiado y juntando sus manaos como si rezara y sakura se callo al estilo anime (xD)

-como mierda no puedes recordar donde vives ?- dijo sakura con rabia al pensar que le pudo haber dicho otra cosa

-estoy borracho con suerte recuerdo quien eres hip- eso era una mentira de un borracho sasuke nunca se olvidaria de ella, jamas

Sakura suspiro para luego soltar un sigueme , asi los dos empezaron a caminar en silencio, la verdad es que sakura no sabia donde vivia sasuke, bueno sabia donde viven los padres de este pero por los diarios supo que lo habrian echado de la casa hace mas de 2 a os.

- vamos a mi casa no?- dijo sasuke que se habia mantenido callado

-no se donde vives y tampoco te dejare botado- dijo la pelirrosa sin mirarlo y el uchiha sonrio de la mas sincera manera al ver que ella tampoco olvido lo amigos que fueron

- gracias- dijo y de pronto sakura paro y sasuke choco con su espalda- que te pasa por que paras hip?

-tu nunca dices gracias - dijo ahora mirandolo por el rabillo del ojo

- ahh sakurita hip tu no me conoces yo cambie... mucho - dijo mientras le mostraba un sonrisa que sakura jamas habia visto- pero no soy el unico que ah cambiado no? tu de un dia para otro cambiaste te cambiaste de colegio si nos encontrabamos no me saludabas, tus ojos son como... como los que tuve hace a os -

- si, cambie Uchiha no quiero sufrir y por eso saque de mi vida a las personas que queria para que no me hagan sufrir y tambien por eso no permito que nadie entre a mi vida- dijo con una frialdad del propio lucifer

-tonta, en estos mismos instantes estas sufriendo, sufriste cuando nos alejaste, cuando la alejaste a ino ella sufrio mucho, yo tambien sufri lo admito pero pronto otro dolor mas fuerte nos destrozo a los dos a ino y a mi ....- dijo sasuke con una trizteza en sus ojos muy grande

- quizas tienes razon ino y tu lo eran todo no tengo familia ni a amigos y ahora no los tengo a ustedes y lo hecho hecho esta Uchiha- dijo sin mostrar una minima expresion de arrepentimiento o algo-

- estoy mariado nos podemos sentar en esa banca por favor -dijo sasuke cambiando de tema, y sakura se volvio a sorprender de que pidiera algo porfavor.

Ya sentados sakura sin pensar pregunto: - que paso despues que me fui?- esas palabras salieron inconcientemente

-despues que te fuiste jajajaja- rio sasuke con amargura - recuerdas a Naruto?- sakura solo asintio con la cabeza- bueno pasaba todo el dia con el si antes eramos amigos en ese tiempo se convierto en mi hermano, por lo tanto tambien pase mucho tiempo con Ino aprendi a conocerla, a ella, no a la rubia tonta que estaba enamorada de mi - sakura mostro una peque a sonrisa casi inperceptible, Ino siempre estuvo detras de sasuke y lo molestaba mucho aun asi era su mejor amiga - tambien empeze a quedarme en casa de ellos veia a sus padres como los que nunca tuve, ya sabes mi padre me odia y para mi madre no existo, esa fue la parte feliz de la historia- dijo sasuke

- entonces hay una parte triste? dijo sakura que tenia la vista alfrente .

- si, por si no te fisjaste la historia empezo triste - sakura solo fruncio el ce o al darse cuenta que cuando ella los dejo empezo la historia de forma triste- fue triste, feliz, luego triste denuevo y ahora cre que vuelve a ser feliz -

-sigue- pronuncio sakura de manera demandante

-despues de la prepa me pasaba a la casa de los Uzumaqui y me iva muy tarde y los fines de semana me quedaba ahi, mis padres se empezaron a aburrir de esto pero permanecieron callados , Naruto tuvo un fuerte resfriado que paso a una enfermedad mas grave, estaba todo el dia en cama si no en el hospital y ino, su mam ,y yo lo cuidabamos mientras su papa trabajaba, al poco tiempo callo al hospital, Ino y yo despues de la prepa corriamos al hospital a estar con el, su madre pasaba todo el dia ahi y su padre despues del trabajo tambien llegaba practicamente viviamos ahi, Ino tenia la habitacion muy bien decorada y yo le lleve un estreo y mi notebook la pasabamos bien pero naruto cada dia estaba peor, un dia llegamos de la prepa y con ino fuimos directo a su habitacion hay encontramos a varios paramedico un un medico que intentava volverlo a la vida, Kushisna estaba en el suelo de la habitacion llorando y gritando mientras que minato la abrazaba, el tambien lloraba - sakura por pimera vez se atrevio a mirar a sasuke y este miraba al piso no podia ver su cara por que el pelo de este se la tapaba pero veia en el piso peque as gotas de agua o mas bien lagrimaas - ino grito y empezo a llorar yo la abrace y una enfermera nos echo de la habitacion nos quedamos en el pasillo ella lloraba mientras que yo no podia stenia que mantenerla de pie tenia que darle fuerzas y llorando no se podia pasaraon 43 minutos lo se por que los conte yno no habia parado de llorar en ningun momento, seguiamos abrazados y escuchabamos los sollosos de kushisna - de repente la puerta de la habitacion se abrio y salio una enfermera que tenia un semblante muy triste eso nos dijo todo y Ino lloro aun mas fuerte yp empuje a la enfermera y entre a la habitacion junto con Ino hay estaba Kushisna y Minato ,lloraban abrazando el cuerpo.... Ino corrio y tambien lo abrazo mientras que yo despacio me empece a acercar y lo vi estaba ahi sin vida y llore, llore como nunca habia llorado kushisna al verme me abrazo con tanta fuerza que pare de llorar y me dedique a consolarla alguien tenia que mantenerse sereno no? y hay estaba yo aunque por dentro me estuviera quebrando permaneci sereno ...........- con sus manos sasuke se seco la cara y cuando iba volver a hablar Sakura lo interrumpio :

- y hasta ahora no soltaste ninguna lagrima no?- dijo sakura deduciendo que sasuke se habia hecho el fuerte

-exacto es la primera vez que lloro desde que lo vi muerto....-

- y despues que paso ?-

-pase aun mas tiempo con los Uzumaqui nunca deje sola a Ino, Minato pasaba todo el dia trabajando para poder olvidar aunque sea un poco el dolor, y Kushisna, bueno ella empezo a trabajar tampien para olvidar un poco el dolor, un dia mi padre me echo de la casa asi sin mas me fui a vivir con ellos eso hace 2 a os empece a trabajar de medio tiempo necesitaba dinero y no podia sacar de mi la cuenta del banco hasta los 18 faltaba poco pero intentaba ayudar en la casa, cuando cumpli los 18 y me gradue junto con Ino me compre un departamento y vivo con ella y los fines de semana lo pasamos con sus padres aunque aveces los vamos a ver en semano y salimos a bailar como oi solo que em emborrache y ino se enojo y me pregunto que si me iva con ella o me quedaba en la fiesta y pues ves me quede en la fiesta rompi una mesa y me echaron valla y eso fue lo que paso descde que te fuiste - dijo nuestro ya no tan borracho sasuque Uchiha

- ya veo - dijo sakura viendo como la luna empezaba a esconderse para salir el sol, pasaron mucho tiempo ahi sentados.

- y que paso en tu vida eh?- pregunto sasuke con curiosidad

- nada, me gradue y no tengo porque trabajar tengo todo lo que se me da la gana - dijo con su semblante serio

- no mientas sakura, te falta amor y eso es mas importante que el dinero o cualquier otra cosa -dijo sasuke mirandola directamente a los ojos

- dame tu celular- dijo sakura estirando la palma de su mano .

- que ahora eres ladrona, por dio sakura puedes buscar trabajo o algo no?- dijo sasuke mirandola incredulo

- veo que sigues borracho, dame tu celular y llamare a Ino para que me diga la direccion de tu casa - dijo sakura

- aa ya asi si tienes que explicarte ok - dijo mientras le entregaba su celular

Sakura lo tomo y empezo a bajar en los contactos buscando a Ino sabia que le iba a ser dificil hablar con ella y mucho mas ahora que sabia que lo mas probable es que fueran pareja cuandpo por fin encontro el nombre sintio como lo que le quedaba de corazon se le destruyo un poco mas al ver que decia Inoo (LLL) sabia que significaba eso eso era un corazon y eso le dolio quizas es su culpa quizas ella debio ser el corazon de sasuke pero por miedo lo perdio perdio al amor de su vida y a su unica amiga ........................

REVIEW

puedo poner un prologo solo si lo quieren ok i bueno supongo que se dieron cuenta que dps de todo x miedo sakura nunca podra ser feliz ia eso xau 


End file.
